


Should have stuck to chicken nuggets

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff and Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Tony treats Peter and May to a fancy meal for Peter's birthday, but of course nothing can ever go smoothly with Peter Parker involved.Anyone got an epi-pen?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Should have stuck to chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Pre warning of Peter just being a general disaster but I promise this fic is like 80% fluff which is crazy for me lol

“Mr Stark, this restaurant is too much, the cheapest appetiser is thirty-two dollars!”

“Hey, this is the best place in New York and its not everyday your spiderling turns sixteen.”

“Well, I for one am not complaining, its beautiful here.” May added, taking in the scenery.

And May was right, the restaurant was beautiful. It was situated on a roof terrace overlooking almost all of New York, framing the amber sunset over the city perfectly. Fairy lights circled the perimeter of the terrace, exotic plants segregated marble top tables, almost all of which were occupied by couples and a few families, all chattering happily.

Peter looked back down to the menu, wondering what half of the dishes were. He was sure Fugu wasn’t even a real word, let alone an edible meal.

“Don’t hold back, kiddo. I’m expecting five courses at least.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You might need to re-mortgage the tower.”

“I’m not sure if you forgot Pete, but I’m a billionaire.”

“You won’t be for long once you pay the bill.” Peter joked, genuinely amazed that a side of chips could cost $27, surely that was day-light robbery.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “Well, you wouldn’t let me get you a big present, so I need some way to spoil my favourite arachnid.”

“You bought me a car. _A car_.”

“Technically, I got you a scrap car since I know you’d outright refuse anything more.”

Peter shook his head and smiled. Tony couldn’t have got a better present if he tried. Working on and restoring a car with Mr Stark was going to be so much fun, and no doubt they’ll find a way to add extra gadgets and cool upgrades. And, most likely a tracker, knowing Tony’s helicopter pseudo-parent tendencies.

Much to Tony’s disapproval, Peter stuck to only ordering three courses, to which the billionaire ordered three extra sides, knowing exactly what Peter’s metabolism was like.

Their starters came remarkably quick, May going for some form of mushroom and truffle dish, Tony with scallops, but personally Peter thought he got the best one.

“I can’t believe, of all the posh, _cool_ food you could pick you went for _halloumi_. I’m almost embarrassed to be seen with you.”

“Halloumi sticks are amazing, Mr Stark! Here, try one.” Peter offered, dangling some cheese towards the older man.

“No, thanks kiddo. A block of cheese doesn’t go with my finer cuisine.” Tony chuckled, taking a bite of his starter.

“Just be glad there’s no chicken nuggets on the menu, or he’d have ordered them for his main.” May teased, taking a sip of her wine.

“Are you sure he’s turning sixteen, not six?”

“I wish, he was a very cute six-year-old.”

Tony grinned. “I’m sure he was.”

“Hey! I’m still cute now.”

“You wish.” Tony joked, ruffling Peter’s hair like it was second nature.

“I’ll have to show you Pete’s baby album when we get back, it’s adorable.”

“No. no, absolutely not, it’s my birthday and I’m saying no.”

“I’d like nothing better. Anyways, I’ve already seen the one of you in an iron man onesie, so no need for embarrassment.”

Peter’s cheeks suddenly changed to a bright shade of red. “Oh my god, how did you find that!”

“I found it when I was cleaning out the cupboards a month back, I couldn’t not send Tony a photo.” May supplied, smiling mischievously.

“May!”

“And Pepper may or may not have printed it and framed it.” Tony added, smugly.

“What?”

“Pride of place on the bedroom mantle.”

“Oh my god, I’m dying. This is it. I’ve died from embarrassment on my _birthday_!”

Luckily, the waitress came back to clear the empty plates before May or Tony could tease him further, ordering another round of drinks too.

“So, have you guys been working on anything exciting in the lab?”

“I’ve been making a formula for web fluid to act as a taser! Its so cool.” Peter replied excitedly before Tony could get a word in.

“Uh, before you say anything, it’s for self-defence purposes only. You know I don’t condone giving weapons to kids.”

May raised an eyebrow. “You better not, Stark.”

“Contrary to belief I don’t have a death wish, and that’s certainly what would happen if I did.”

“Damn right it would.”

Tony grinned, pouring out more of the red wine he and May were sharing.

“I was actually going to ask if Peter could stay with me at the compound next weekend, I have a certain Hulk who seems very eager to meet you.”

Peter’s head shot up. “What? Seriously? Doctor Banner – _the_ Bruce Banner wants to meet _me_?”

“Heard good things about you clearly.” Tony said with a grin.

“Oh my god that’s – that’s insane! May _please_ can I go?”

“Of course, you can sweetheart. I actually have night shifts that weekend so that’s perfect.”

“This is the best thing ever. Do you know he has _seven_ PhDs? I read every single thesis, the stuff he’s researched is crazy!”

“Okay, spider-baby, cool your fanboying.”

“But Bruce Banner!” 

“Looks like you might have some competition for Pete’s favourite avenger spot.” May teased.

“Absolutely not. Kid knows I’m the best.”

Peter gave him a playful look, taking a sip of his coke.

“Hey – you’re on thin ice kiddo, remember who’s paying here.”

Peter smirked. “Of course, Mr Stark, sorry Mr Stark, Iron Man is by far the best avenger.”

“Any more sarcasm from you and I’ll make you pay.”

Peter gave a fake shocked look. “You wouldn’t, I have about ten dollars to my name.”

“Actually, more like fifty with your birthday money now.” May corrected, smiling at Tony.

“Perfect.”

“May!”

Tony and May shared started laughing just before the mains were placed in front of them.

Much to Tony’s amusement he and Peter got the same main course because who _wouldn’t_ go for bison tenderloin given the chance? Well, apart from May, obviously, who opted for salmon with Prunier caviar. Peter couldn’t think of anything worse, personally.

For the first minute the table was stunned into silence, taking in the delicacy of the dishes, savouring each bite. Peter was sure he’d never tasted anything better in his life.

“May, you’ve slipped up. This bison is heaven.” Tony said, taking another bite of the tenderloin.

May shook her head. “I don’t think so. Nothing can ever beat caviar.”

Peter frowned, feeling a tickle at the back of his throat. “I swear I’ve never seen you eat caviar.”

“I had it on my honeymoon to Venice, it was love at first bite, but not quite an affordable weekly item.”

“Well, I know what to get you for your birthday.” Tony said, and Peter had no doubt he was being deadly serious.

Peter smiled, tugging at his shirt collar. When did it get so tight?

“Yes, a years supply of caviar! And maybe a chef to make it.”

Tony said something back, but Peter’s attention was now on his inability to breathe because _whatthefuck_?

It felt like he was being strangled. Actually, he’d probably prefer that because at least he’d know the cause of his lacking ability to breathe then.

He grabbed the side of the table with his hands, letting out a wheezing noise.

“Pete? Oh my god, Pete, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” May cried, jumping out of her seat.

Seeing May’s alarm made Peter panic more. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe he- was falling.

“Kid!” Tony shouted, chasing the kid to the floor, catching him before he could hit his head on the paved stone. “What’s happening? He can’t breathe! Oh shit. Shit, someone get a medic!”

May ran her hands over the kid’s face and neck. “It looks like an allergic reaction, I don’t know what else it could be.”

“He can’t breathe, he can’t _breathe_. Fuck. Holy shit. Kid stay with me, you’re okay. You’re gonna’ be okay, _shit_.”

Peter wanted to reply but before he could even try, he passed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

* * *

And just like that, Peter fell limp into Tony’s arms, like a puppet getting their strings cut.

“Peter?! no, no, no, Pete come on. Wake up.”

“I think I might have an old epi pen in my bag.” May thought out loud, running around the table to grab her bag.

“Jesus Christ don’t do this to me kid. Oh my god. May hurry, he can’t breathe!”

“Okay, its slightly out of date and goes against all my nursing rules but desperate times.” May stuttered out before stabbing the epi-pen into Peter’s thigh, eliciting no reaction from the kid who usually hated needles.

Tony’s eyes didn’t leave the kids face, panic spiking at the stillness of the usually energetic teen. “Come on kid, breathe. _Breathe_ Pete.”

May frowned, placing two fingers to Peter’s neck. “Shit.”

He wasn’t breathing. His kid wasn’t breathing. The kid was dying on his birthday, in a restaurant Tony had forced him into going to.

“Tony? Tony!”

But now Tony couldn’t breathe, staring unblinking at Peters still, clammy form.

All of a sudden Mays hands were on his shoulders, face coming into his vision. “Tony! Look at me Tony. Calm down. You need to calm down. Peter needs you. you can’t panic. It’s horrible but our kid needs us. _Both_ of us right now.”

Tony blinked back the tears he hadn’t realised were falling and nodded. May, as always, was right. This wasn’t time to panic. He can save his mother of all panic attacks for after his kid was out of danger.

“I need you to give compressions.” May explained, showing him how to position his hands.

“One. two. Three. Four. That’s it, stick to that rhythm.”

And just as Tony expected, May leant back Peters head, pinching his nose and breathing air into him. he was definitely about to have a panic attack - and no doubt nightmares for the rest of his life.

Tony kept going, pushing his fears aside.

“You’re doing good Tony, and if you crack a rib, don’t stop. Take it as you’re doing it right.”

Break a rib? Okay holy shit now his anxiety was at an all time high. This was his worst nightmare. No, even worse than that. this was hell.

May bent over again, breathing for Peter which seemed to spark something inside the kid, bursting to life with a loud gasp.

Tony instantly fell back, stopping the compressions, watching Peter struggle for breath.

May was helping immediately, moving him into a sitting position whilst tony was on his knees, stunned.

“Deep breaths, sweetie, you’re okay. You’re alright.” May soothed, running circles over the kids back.

Peter blinked sluggishly as he regained his control, leaning into May’s touch.

“There we go. You’re doing so well Pete.”

“M-May.”

“Right here hon, I’ve got you.”

“M-Msr Stark?” Peter asked weakly, vaguely looking around.

The kids calling snapped him out of his trance, stumbling forward to put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah kid, I’m here. You’re okay.”

To Tony’s surprise Peter moved to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder, sandwiched between his pseudo-parents.

“How you feeling Pete?”

“Throat h-hurts.” Peter whispered, wincing at the words aggravating his already sore throat.

“We’ll fix that right up once we’re at the compound.”

Just on cue, Happy comes barging into the restaurant, almost falling through the door to the terrace like he’d been running at full speed. “Tony! Is he okay?”

“He’s going to be fine.” May reassured, stroking Peter’s cheek.

“Think its home time, though.” Tony rose, turning and offering his hands to Peter. “Up you get, kiddo.”

Peter was surprisingly easy to help to his feet, slinging an arm over Tony’s shoulder to support him walking. “Great job, kid. Just try stay vertical.”

“’M tired.”

Tony laughed at how un-phased the kid seemed. “Yeah, almost dying will do that to you.”

“not m’fault the bison tried t’kill me.”

“I can see it now, ‘vigilante brutally murdered by a tenderloin’.”

Peter huffed a slight laugh.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ve got you. Helen will fix you right up.”

May helped Tony get him into the back of the car, both adults slipping in either side to support the kid who was already sleeping between them, head on Tony’s shoulder and one of his hand entwined with May’s.

“Next time, we’ll stick to chicken nuggets.” Tony eventually broke the silence.

May laughed, squeezing Peter’s hand. “You did good Tony. I know how scary that was.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m sorry for panicking, I just – god, seeing him like that.”

May nodded soberly. “Thank god for that epi-pen.”

“Remind me to carry one at all times in future.”

May laughed. “Just make sure it’s in date next time.”

“I don’t think I could take a next time. Once is definitely enough.”

“Agreed.”

Tony smiled, finding eye contact with May. “You did amazing though, May. Really, you saved him.”

“I guess I’m trained for those situations.”

Tony nodded. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Tony smiled fondly, carding a hand through Peter’s hair, and if May saw him pressing a kiss on the top of Peter’s head, she didn’t mention it.

* * *

By the time Helen had given Peter the all-clear along with some pain meds, the kid was flat out, resulting in Tony carrying Peter to Tony’s bedroom. Pepper was away on business and he wasn’t quite ready to let the kid out of his sight just yet.

Together, they helped Peter out of his suit into one of Tony’s old MIT t-shirts and a pair of pyjama bottoms and manoeuvred him into the king-sized bed.

Tony and May silently slid in either side of Peter, watching over the sleeping teen with so much affection Tony’s heart threatened to burst.

Later, Tony would be putting in a formal complain to the restaurant that no, you should put all the ingredients on the menu to check for allergies and who even puts peppermint in bison tenderloin, and they should be grateful he isn’t suing their arses. But for now, he slept with one arm over Peter, peaceful in the knowledge his kid was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently dying from a hangover but writing this fic has cheered me right up, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, plz do kudos/comment if you liked it <3 (I heard leaving comments cures authors' hangovers :)) okay I'm going to sleep ILY guys 3000 x


End file.
